Tout était dit
by Coljayjay
Summary: Fix it. Trois ans après la fin de Samaritain Harold finit par revenir à New York mais il ne pensait pas croiser qui que ce soit.


_**AN: Hello les girls! Moi aussi je poste pour la rentrée. En espérant que tout le monde aille bien et a bien profité.**_

 _ **Je sais, il reste une fic challenge mais elle n'est pas faite...donc oubliez moi!Mdr. Vous pouvez m'envoyer vos notes.**_

 _ **Voici donc une nouvelle qui fera 2 chapitres finalement. Je comptais arrêter là mais je crois que certaines choses mériteront d'être expliqués/exploités.**_

 _ **L'histoire se situe 3 ans après le dernier épisode. Notre cher John a survécu (je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser pour mort.) C'est encore une fois, un "Fix it".**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et merci par avance pour vos commentaires, n'oubliez pas qu'on adore ça!**_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

John sirotait son café, attablé au café du coin, en terrasse, en face de Shaw qui ingurgitait une plâtrée de pancakes, Bear à leurs pieds.

\- Comment tu fais pour mettre tout ça dans ce si petit corps?! Dit-il en souriant. La jeune femme leva la tête de son assiette le regard noir.

\- Tu veux que le petit corps il te montre ce que ça fait un coup bien placé?

\- Je te fais un compliment et toi tu m'envois balader. C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi Shaw tu sais?

Elle l'observa cherchant la taquinerie mais pour une fois ce n'en était pas une. Mal à l'aise face au compliment elle lui répondit:

\- Toi par contre, je veux pas t'alarmer mais tu grossis à vue d'œil.

Elle enfourna sa fourchette pleine et mâcha sans en rajouter. Reese posa sa tasse et ravala son sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, un plaisir.

Il reprit sa tasse et buvait une gorgée quand Bear commença à s'agiter sous la table. Reese fronça les sourcils devant cette attitude étrange. Il attrapa par reflexe la laisse qui faillit lui échapper quand le chien se leva d'un bond semblant attiré par quelque chose. John chercha immédiatement une menace et balaya du regard dans la direction où Bear semblait vouloir aller. Ce dernier s'agita davantage et se mit à gémir tout en remuant la queue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

Shaw leva la tête.

\- Notre numéro tu crois?

\- Non, il a l'air content.

Et soudain ce fut le choc.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harold s'était enfin décidé à prendre l'air. Il avait encore mal dormi et peu. Alors il s'était fait violence ce matin et était sortit dans les rues de New York. Ces rues qu'il n'avait pas foulé depuis la mort de John, depuis son départ pour l'Italie. Seulement voilà, il avait fini par revenir. Et force est de constater qu'il n'était pas complètement remit et que son angoisse et sa douleur au cœur n'avait pas disparu.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'il était parti sans un mot, sans laisser une trace. Et cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il était revenu, qu'il était à nouveau Harold Finch. Mais ce retour ne se faisait pas sans douleur. Alors ce matin il avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de sortir. De profiter enfin de ce que lui avait offert John: une vie normale. Mais cette vie là avait un arrière gout d'amertume, car **il** n'était pas là pour la partager avec lui. **Il** n'était pas là pour le taquiner, pour le faire sourire, pour le faire rougir ou pour flirter. Si seulement il avait eu le temps de lui dire davantage que ce "Je savais que vous seriez un excellent employé, mais ce que je ne pouvais pas anticiper, c'était que vous alliez devenir un si bon ami." Il était tellement plus que ça. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à le lui dire. Et aujourd'hui cela faisait parti de ses plus grands regrets.

Il s'arrêta devant le kiosque et acheta le New York Times. Il le posa sous son bras, attrapa sa canne et marcha en direction du café. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir aujourd'hui. Sans doute l'humidité de ces journées d'été qu'il exécrait. Toujours cette affreuse sensation d'être moite et tout ces gens qui étaient vêtus du moins de tissu possible. Lui n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes, encore que pour une fois, il avait adopté un pantalon en lin beige et une chemise blanche en lin également surmontée d'un gilet léger marron. Son chapeau vissé sur la tête il avança vers une table vide et s'installa. Il posa sa canne contre la chaise et le journal sur la table et commanda un café. Une légère brise vint lui chatouiller la nuque le faisant frissonner. Quel bien être. Il inspira et ferma les yeux. La serveuse posa son café sur la table. Il la remercia avec un léger sourire. Soudain il entendit un chien gémir et son cœur s'emballa. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire: Bear.

Dans un mouvement souple qu'il ne pouvait retenir, il balaya du regard l'assistance, cherchant d'où venaient ces gémissements quand ses yeux furent inexorablement attirés vers une table. Il vit d'abord une jeune femme de dos, brune et à côté d'elle il trouva celui d'où provenait ses sons: son chien, celui dont John lui avait fait cadeau. Son cœur rata un battement quand il leva les yeux pour voir qui tenait la laisse en face de la jeune femme. **Il** était là, les yeux rivés sur lui. John était là: vivant. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il fut surpris; il avait changé. Monsieur Reese semblait être Monsieur tout le monde. Plus de costume mais un polo bleu marine un peu trop juste qui laissait entrevoir sa prise de poids. Son visage avait changé, marqué par le temps, par le soleil, des joues légèrement plus rondes et surtout une barbe fournie et grisonnante. Ses cheveux semblaient beaucoup plus longs mais gominés en arrière. Malgré tout ces changements il l'aurait reconnu parmi des milliers. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, comme si chacun venait de voir un fantôme, le visage tendu et fermé.

John n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son ancien partenaire était là devant lui. Il n'avait presque pas changé. Il semblait cependant amaigrit et fatigué. Son visage et ses cernes ne laissaient aucun doute quand à ses problèmes nocturnes. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il ne pensait pas le revoir un jour et certainement pas de cette manière.

Shaw voyant le visage tendu et perplexe de son partenaire, ainsi que l'attitude étrange de Bear se retourna pour voir ce qui avait accroché le regard de ses deux compagnons. Elle eut d'abord du mal à voir puis soudain elle se figea elle aussi.

\- Quel enfoiré! Ne put s'empêcher de dire la jeune femme. Mais John n'écoutait pas. Il tendit la laisse à Shaw et sans attendre il se leva pour aller dans la direction de son ancien patron. Mais ce dernier, pris de panique, attrapa sa canne et se leva pour partir rapidement.

John fut surpris de le voir prendre la fuite. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les différentes tables et chaises du café qui était plein.

\- Excusez-moi. Fit-il tout en passant et en poussant les personnes qui lui barraient le chemin. Il vit Harold accélérer le pas et claudiquer rapidement vers les taxis.

\- Finch!

L'informaticien se retourna sans vraiment le vouloir. Son corps avait décidé, sans doute par habitude, de répondre à cet appel. John arriva d'un pas rapide mais fut stoppé à quelques centimètres de son ex partenaire par le bout d'une canne qui se posa sur son torse pour l'arrêter.

Harold avait tendu sa canne comme rempart entre eux, l'empêchant ainsi d'être beaucoup trop près. Reese inclina la tête vers son torse pour voir ce qui venait de l'arrêter puis releva son visage pour observer l'informaticien dont le regard venait de changer. Une violente colère semblait le parer.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent pendant un long moment sans rien dire. Puis Harold fit signe au taxi sur le trottoir. Il se décala vers le véhicule tout en tenant encore en joue son ami. Mais John s'avança lorsqu'il vit l'homme à lunette attraper la portière de la voiture jaune.

\- Harold.

Une supplique qui broya le cœur de Finch. Il ouvrit complètement la portière, baissa la canne et lança un dernier regard glacial vers John avant de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule et de fermer non seulement la portière du taxi mais également celle de leurs retrouvailles.

Reese observa la voiture jaune se décaler et disparaitre dans le trafic New Yorkais sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Une langue humide sur sa main vint le tirer de sa torpeur. Shaw venait de le rejoindre avec Bear.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

Mais John ne répondit pas. Il fit un tour sur lui même en observant le ciel. Sameen fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre ce que son partenaire faisait tout en suivant son regard. Soudain elle vit le visage de John se parer de colère quand il s'arrêta devant une caméra fixée sur le mur qui semblait surveiller le café. Il s'avança vers elle.

\- C'est toi qui a organisé ça pas vrai?!

Shaw s'approcha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

John se tourna vers elle et pointa du doigt la caméra.

\- C'est _elle_ qui nous a fait venir là. Il n'y a pas de numéro. Elle voulait juste que je tombe sur Finch!

L'oreillette des deux agents qui était restée muette durant leur pause déjeuner se fit à nouveau entendre sous la voix de Root.

 _\- Il avait besoin de te voir John._

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était revenu?

 _\- Parce que tu aurais cherché à le voir et il n'était pas prêt._

Shaw prit la parole tout en laissant trainer son regard sur les véhicules qui roulaient en face d'eux.

\- C'est clair que là il avait l'air d'être prêt!

 _\- Harry a besoin de lui pour avancer._

John se tourna afin d'arrêter de regarder la camera de surveillance et d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- Tu vas me dire où il habite. Dit-il a la machine d'un ton ferme.

 _\- Je ne peux pas. Il ne serait pas d'accord._

John serra les poings.

\- Ca ne t'as pas empêché d'organiser cette rencontre sans notre consentement alors donne-moi son adresse!

 _\- Il t'en voudra si tu le retrouves. Je ne peux pas menacer vos retrouvailles._

\- Pour ça il aurait fallu que tu ne t'en mêles pas...

Il partit sans aucun mot supplémentaire, laissant Shaw et Bear sur le trottoir.

\- Fallait vraiment que tu t'en mêles sérieux? Fit la jeune femme tout en marchant.

 _\- Harry n'allait pas bien. Et j'ai évité qu'ils ne se rencontrent ailleurs. C'était la meilleure des simulations possibles._

\- Oh arrête avec ça! En tout cas, il est furax.

 _\- Je sais. Ca lui passera._

\- Et le numéro?

 _\- Il n'y a pas de numéro._

\- Evidemment. J'aurai au moins bien déjeuner.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un grand immeuble. Harold donna un billet au conducteur et sortit du véhicule, pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son appartement il s'adossa à la porte, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon; son front perlait de sueur, sa respiration était courte, son cœur battait la chamade. Il retira son chapeau et l'accrocha au porte manteau posant sa canne dans le coin. Il attrapa son mouchoir de poche et s'essuya le front. Il s'avança et s'assit sur le canapé sentant la tête lui tourner.

Il venait de revoir celui qu'il croyait mort depuis maintenant 3 ans. 36 mois à ne faire que ressasser sa disparition, et sentir cette peine douloureuse dans sa poitrine. Et là, sans s'y attendre, il avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Son regard l'avait blessé. D'abord surpris, une lueur d'espoir suivit de joie avaient rempli ses yeux bleus éclairés par ce soleil épouvantable. Il avait paniqué.

Comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement? Le prendre dans ses bras? Hors de question. Et c'est ce qu'il avait tenté d'éviter en barrant le chemin à son ex agent qui visiblement, semblait vouloir un contact physique. Il n'était pas prêt. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Trop de sentiments contradictoires. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était vivant? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à le retrouver? Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar. Il attrapa un verre de whisky et s'en servi une bonne rasade qu'il but d'une traite. Il grimaça. Il était tout de même un peu tôt pour ce genre de breuvage mais ses mains tremblantes lui prouvaient qu'il avait besoin d'un calmant. Et c'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il tourna sur lui même cherchant désespérément quelque chose pour le calmer. Prit d'une crise d'angoisse il fallait qu'il sorte. Tout lui semblait soudain si étroit, son appartement, sa chemise, l'air irrespirable.

Il sortit rapidement et reprit un taxi en direction du seul endroit qui l'apaiserait probablement: leur pont.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

John arriva à leur ancienne planque et se dirigea directement vers le bar. Vieux reflexe, il se mit à boire. Il prit la bouteille de wisky, celui qu'adorait Harold, son verre, et s'installa sur le sofa. Il posa la bouteille sur la table basse et se resservit un second verre qu'il ingurgita d'une traite. Shaw rentra. Elle lâcha le chien qui fonça à sa gamelle.

\- Et revoilà Reese alcoolique. Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour ça?

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça?

\- Ouais. Même pour moi c'est tôt.

Elle descendit les marches, et attrapa la bouteille de wisky en passant devant la table basse et alla la ranger. Puis elle revint s'assoir à côté de son partenaire.

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui briser les genoux?

\- Tu savais qu'il était revenu?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être au courant?

\- Ta foutu copine aurait pu te prévenir.

\- Hey fais pas ton mélodramatique encore. Ca va, j'ai assez donné.

Elle se leva et disparu dans la cuisine. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester à discuter avec John quand il était dans cet état là. Il fallait qu'il reste seul et fasse son cheminement de pensée.

Lorsqu'elle revint une heure plus tard, John avait disparu. La bouteille était réapparue sur la table et le fond prouvait qu'il en avait bu une bonne partie, son verre vide à côté. Elle soupira.

\- Tu fais chier.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Trois heures plus tard Finch se retrouvait à nouveau devant son bâtiment. Cette fois-ci il était plus calme mais une colère sournoise et violente l'habitait maintenant. Il attrapa les clefs et ouvrit la porte. Une fois rentré, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, attrapa un verre vide et ouvrit le robinet d'eau. Il but jusqu'à plus soif. Cette eau fraiche lui fit du bien. Cette chaleur était vraiment insupportable. Il se dirigea vers le salon dans le but d'enclencher la climatisation mais s'arrêta net en voyant une chevelure dépasser du canapé.

\- Comment êtes-vous rentré? Demanda-t-il.

\- Après tout ce temps Finch? Vraiment?

La propriétaire de la chevelure se leva et se tourna vers lui.

\- Vous êtes un bel enfoiré! Vous pouviez pas nous donner un coup de fil non? On vous croyait mort. Enfin moi je savais que non.

\- Miss Shaw, est-ce vous qui avez organisé ça?

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Organisé quoi?

\- La rencontre avec Monsieur Reese?

\- Vous êtes pas croyable tous les deux! Comment j'aurais pu faire ça? Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez là, parce que VOUS n'avez même pas été fichu de nous faire un petit coucou. Je pensais qu'on était ami Finch.

Sa dernière phrase fut dite avec plus de douceur. Harold ne savait plus quoi répondre. Tout était tellement confus.

\- Vous l'avez sacrement perturbé.

Il savait pertinemment de qui elle parlait. Soudain la colère refit surface.

\- Et vous pensez que moi non?

\- Vous devriez parler parce que là, il va encore boire, je vais encore devoir jouer les nounous et je déteste ça. Alors débrouillez-vous pour le voir ou j'en sais rien mais faites un truc.

\- Je pense, Miss Shaw, que c'est à moi d'en décider. Après tout vous vous êtes bien gardé également de me dire qu'il était vivant.

\- Vous non peut-être, on ne savait même pas si vous aviez survécu?

\- C'était la meilleure solution.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Ouais, peut-être à ce moment là, mais maintenant vous êtes tous les deux là et bien vivants. Saisissez cette chance que nous n'avons pas tous.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit sans attendre une réaction d'Harold. Parce que finalement elle n'en n'avait rien à faire. Elle voulait simplement que tout redevienne normal.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que j'étais encore en route_?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas à moi à le faire et je crois que ça suffit pour les nouvelles.

 _\- Il va nous détester._

\- J'en ai rien à faire. Et puis ça ne changera rien de toute façon.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

John venait d'arriver sur le banc du parc. Il posa son regard sur le lac en face de lui. Il venait de marcher une bonne heure et ne faisait que réfléchir. Pourquoi Harold avait-il eu cette réaction? Pourquoi avait-il refusé de lui parler? Pourquoi ce regard plein de colère? Il en avait une mince idée mais cela n'expliquait pas autant de froideur. Il était persuadé qu'il allait avoir un sourire, une joie de le retrouver mais non. Il avait eu droit à une douche glacée et brutale. Ce qui était important c'était qu'ils soient tous les deux vivants, mais visiblement l'informaticien lui en voulait pour quelque chose.

Convaincu que c'était une erreur de rester sur cette rencontre sibérienne, il fallait à tout prix qu'il le retrouve, qu'ils discutent. Il avait ressenti une telle chaleur dans son cœur en le voyant, un tel bonheur qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Surtout pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, après tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire.

Il enclencha son oreillette.

\- Est-ce que tu m'entends?

 _\- Oui._

\- Pourquoi nous avoir réuni?

 _\- Parce qu'Harry avait besoin de toi. Il se rend coupable de ta disparition._

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il était revenu d'Italie?

 _\- Parce que je n'étais pas sure que tu veuilles le revoir._

John inspira. Il aurait tout donné pour être auprès de lui, même si ça voulait dire l'accompagner en Italie, auprès de la femme qu'il aimait. Quitte à se faire souffrir, mais c'était mieux que rien, mieux que cette absence pesante.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il quitté l'Italie? Est-il toujours avec Grace?

 _\- Allons John, tu sais bien que je ne te dirais pas tout ça. C'est à lui de t'en parler._

Dieu qu'il détestait cette machine, son code moral, ses réponses toujours identiques.

\- Alors dis moi où il habite. Je ne te le demanderais pas trois fois.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harold s'était mis devant un livre, cherchant à occuper son esprit. Mais s'était en vain, cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il relisait le même paragraphe sans en comprendre un seul mot. Seuls les mots de Shaw lui revenaient en tête _: " Saisissez cette chance que nous n'avons pas tous"_. Elle avait surement raison. Il ne faisait aucun doute que si Root avait été vivante, les choses auraient été différentes pour la petite tueuse. Mais ça, personne ne le saurait jamais, car l'ex hackeuse avait bel et bien périt. Une question obnubilait Finch, comment John avait-il fait pour se sortir vivant des agents de samaritain, de la bombe? Comment cela avait-il été possible?

Il soupira. La migraine pointait le bout de son nez. Il se massait les tempes cherchant à en atténuer la douleur quand il entendit la sonnette de son appartement retentir. Il sursauta. Qui pouvait venir? Le facteur? Un énième témoin de Jehova? Il se leva pour aller répondre. Maintenant que Samaritain n'existait plus, qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre, il se surprenait à essayer d'être quelqu'un de normal. Et cela avait commencé par essayer d'arrêter d'être paranoïaque. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile pour quelqu'un dont tout le corps criait "danger" au moindre bruit.

Il ouvrit la porte pensant se retrouver nez à nez avec le facteur ou dieu sait qui. Mais son cœur faillit sortir de sa poitrine. C'était John. Il hésita deux secondes avant de refermer la porte mais Reese la bloqua immédiatement, ayant anticipé le mouvement.

\- Harold, s'il vous plait... laissez-moi entrer.

\- De toute façon que je refuse ou pas, vous finirez bien par vous frayer un chemin. Alors autant que ce soit fait.

Il s'écarta et claudiqua vers le salon, attendant que son ancien partenaire ne le suive. Il entendit la porte se refermer mais rien d'autre. Soudain prit de panique que John ait changé d'avis il se retourna. Il fut surpris de le trouver à quelques centimètres de la porte, semblant hésiter, presque timide.

\- J'aurais finalement réussi à voir au moins une de vos habitations.

\- C'est mademoiselle Shaw qui vous a donné l'adresse?

John plissa les yeux.

\- Shaw? Pourquoi saurait-elle où...

Harold le coupa.

-Laissez tomber. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

L'ex agent resta figé et se tendit devant le ton cassant et l'attitude froide et fermée de son homologue. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il décida de s'avancer un petit peu, ne voulant pas le brusquer et envahir son espace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Finch? Pourquoi vous êtes aussi froid?

Harold chercha une attitude appropriée, mais ne put s'empêcher de croiser les bras, signe que Reese interpréta vite comme une fermeture à la discussion. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais tant pis. Il était là pour avoir des réponses et surtout pour tenter de retrouver son ami.

\- Oh pas grand chose. Peut-être parce que vous m'avez trahit en allant sur ce toit à ma place? Ou bien pour avoir passé un pacte avec elle? Votre sacrifice pour pouvoir lancer le virus? Ou bien parce que depuis trois ans je crois que vous êtes mort et soudain vous revoilà en vie et bien sur je ne suis pas au courant. Je vous en prie choisissez une bonne raison Monsieur Reese!

Le ton était sévère, droit et cassant. Déterminé, Harold avait le regard glacial et franc. La colère dans la voix frappa Reese. Il fut frappé par tous ces mots mais en profita pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur également.

\- Et moi, je dois vous dire quoi? Vous croyez que je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir enfermé dans cette banque?

John vit tout de suite un bref changement dans l'attitude de Finch. Un léger mouvement de recul, un mince passage de colère à tristesse dans son regard. Il venait de le toucher.

\- J'essayais de vous protéger.

John s'avança lentement et s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin.

\- Et votre retour en Italie sans rien dire à personne?

Deuxième changement d'attitude. Harold recula légèrement se sentant acculé. Il savait que petit à petit il perdait de son assurance. Il baissa la tête soudain pris par l'émotion. John s'en aperçut. Ses épaules retombèrent et avant qu'il ne baisse le visage il avait vu ses yeux rougir signe qu'il retenait des larmes. Il avoua à voix basse :

\- Je ne voulais pas que votre sacrifice soit vain... je sais que vous auriez aimé que je retrouve une vie normale...

John en profita pour avancer encore et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui. Il serra la mâchoire pour ne pas être pris, lui aussi, par l'émotion. Mais Finch redressa la tête et son regard était redevenu colérique.

\- Seulement comment aurais-je pu avoir une vie normale quand je n'ai cessé de culpabiliser de ne pas avoir réussit à vous protéger? Vous m'avez trahit John.

Il recula mais fut stoppé par l'étagère derrière lui. Reese ne bougea pas, sentant qu'il ne fallait pas aller plus loin, afin de ne pas faire fuir définitivement son ami qui semblait perdu. Il fallait qu'il fasse retomber cette colère.

\- Finch, comment pouvez-vous m'en vouloir de protéger la personne la plus importante à mes yeux? Surtout quand vous avez cherché à faire la même chose. Ne voyez-vous pas que nous avons vécu les mêmes émotions?

\- Allez vous en...

Le cœur de John s'emballa, pris de panique de se faire repousser aussi soudainement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte, si Finch se fermait là, plus jamais il ne réussirait à le toucher et à l'approcher.

\- Harold...

L'informaticien eut le cœur brisé en entendant cette demande. Comment avait-il fait pour lui pardonner? Comment faisait-il pour lui parler ainsi comme si rien n'avait existé? Lui ne le pouvait pas. On ne laisse pas une équation non résolue. Et à cet instant précis, ce n'était pas une mais plusieurs qui se posaient dans son esprit. Et John devait absolument comprendre pourquoi il le rejetait autant. Il tendit la main, paume vers le ciel en signe de paix, cherchant désespérément à raccrocher Finch à son existence.

\- Ne me repoussez pas... Ces trois ans ont été un supplice sans vous. Croyez-moi, j'ai souvent voulu aller en Italie vous dire que j'étais là, que je m'en étais sorti...

Finch raccrocha son regard bleuté au sien. John y lut de la curiosité. Il avait touché un point sensible. Peut-être allait-il y arriver. L'informaticien retira ses lunettes et se frotta le visage, trop de questions se promenaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus par où commencer, laquelle était plus importante qu'une autre. Il remit ses verres sur son nez et lui demanda, sûr de lui :

\- Comment avez-vous pu survivre à tout ça?

John lui adressa un mince sourire.

\- Si vous voulez le savoir il faudra accepter de me parler Finch. Je ne vais pas dévoiler mes trucs comme ça.

\- Votre humour ne m'amadouera pas vous le savez.

\- Il fut un temps où ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Avoua-t-il tristement.

\- C'était avant que nous fassions des choix terribles.

Finch chercha à s'extirper de l'emprise corporelle de son ex agent, sentant qu'il ne faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'il cède. Et ça, il n'en n'était pas question. Mais John lui saisit le bras.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas accepter que les décisions que nous avons prises tous les deux étaient les mêmes? Avaient le même but?

Harold le dévisagea brusquement, le regard à nouveau glacial.

\- Et quel était ce but dites-moi Monsieur Reese? Nous faire souffrir? Parce que si c'est le cas, croyez-moi, cela fonctionne à merveille.

\- Arrêtez de faire l'autruche Finch! Vous savez très bien que nous cherchions à nous protéger l'un comme l'autre. Vous savez pertinemment que jamais je ne vous aurais laissé vous sacrifier pour nous sauver tous.

\- Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas accepté de ma part?! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit vous? Pourquoi ne pas être redescendu de ce fichu toit où je vous ai presque vu mourir? Dites-moi hein? En quoi est-ce différent? En quoi votre vie vaut-elle mieux que la mienne?

John ne dit rien, comprenant peut-être une chose qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Il relâcha le bras de son ancien partenaire. Harold en rajouta une couche devant le mutisme de son vis à vis. Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert le sac, il voulait le vider.

\- Si vous croyez une seule seconde que ces trois années ont été fabuleuses pour moi, vous vous trompez allégrement! Il n'y a pas eu un seul jour sans que je ne pense à vous, à vos derniers mots, à votre voix sur ce toit...J'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à me demander "et si?". Mais cela ne servait à rien car vous n'étiez plus là.

John sentait que la discussion n'avancerait pas et que la douleur que ressentait Finch était encore présente, sans parler de la colère qu'il avait contre lui. Il tenta une autre approche.

\- Harold, croyez-moi, je sais ce que vous avez ressenti. Mais je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait. S'il fallait le refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde même en sachant à quel point vous pourriez m'en vouloir. Le plus important c'est que vous soyez en vie.

Finch ricana puis secoua la tête, signe que son partenaire n'avait toujours pas saisit.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas...

Il lui tourna le dos mais l'homme au costume n'en pouvait plus, il lui saisit à nouveau le bras et le força à se retourner. La voix plus forte et plus en colère de John surprit Harold.

\- Alors expliquez-moi bon sang!

Finch s'extirpa violemment de la prise de son ex associé et ne put empêcher les mots de sortir, le délivrant ainsi:

\- Parce que je vous aime! C'est assez clair maintenant pour vous? Maintenant sortez d'ici avant que je ne me ridiculise davantage.

John resta là, figé, laissant les mots le frapper, laissant son cœur exploser. Harold se tourna à nouveau, le souffle court et le cœur libre d'avoir enfin pu sortir ces mots qui le hantaient depuis trois ans. Ces mots qu'il aurait du lui dire avant, ceux qui le faisaient culpabiliser. Tout était dit. Il sentit à nouveau la poigne ferme mais douce de celui à qui il venait de faire l'aveu. Il le sentit le faire se retourner, la force n'était plus la même. Son autre main l'attrapa par la hanche et sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de John se crashèrent contre les siennes dans un baiser désespéré, presque vital. Finch ne réagit pas, trop d'émotions l'avaient rattrapées en même temps que les bras de John. L'homme au costume s'écarta légèrement sans lâcher sa prise, de peur que l'informaticien ne lui échappe. Il passa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit.

\- Je crois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

Finch sembla sortit de sa léthargie. Son regard venait de changer. Il scrutait le visage en face de lui comme si c'était la première fois. Et cette fois ses mains attrapèrent le visage de John en coupe.

\- Ne me faites plus jamais ça John.

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur les lèvres de l'agent et il embrassa tendrement son partenaire puis:

\- Quoi? Ca?

Finch resta sérieux.

\- Vous savez de quoi je parle. Ne me laissez plus.

\- J'en n'ai jamais eu l'intention...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shaw donna un dernier coup de pied à sa victime.

\- Tu diras à ton copain qu'on ne touche pas à une petite fille s'il veut pas finir comme toi. T'as compris?

Elle s'épousseta le tee-shirt et passa son avant bras sur son front en sueur. Elle quitta la pièce tout en appelant Fusco pour lui donner l'emplacement des derniers numéros à arrêter. Puis elle monta dans la voiture.

\- Tu crois que j'ai le temps d'aller manger?

 _\- Bien sûr ma chérie._

\- Arrête avec ça je t'ai déjà dit.

 _\- Je suis désolée, j'essaye juste d'apporter un peu de légèreté... en parlant de légèreté! Tu vas être heureuse d'apprendre que John va être d'humeur beaucoup plus joyeuse._

\- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

 _\- Je sais, mais en revanche, peut-être que savoir qu'Harry et lui sont dans le même lit en ce moment même, te fera un peu plus plaisir._

\- Bien joué.

 _\- Je n'ai strictement rien fait. Juste les mettre l'un devant l'autre, cela fait un moment qu'ils s'aiment mais encore fallait-il qu'ils le comprennent._

Shaw grimaça.

\- Je vais devoir supporter leurs sourires béats et leurs têtes post coïtale...je crois que je vais vomir!

THE END.


End file.
